I DONT BELONG HERE
by KagomesHeadOverHeals
Summary: inuyasha-----fruit basket style this is my first one help me
1. the meeting

Sango, Rin, and I have been friends for for 11

years.I was 4 Rin was 5 and Sango was 5.I`m 15, rin`s

16, and Sango`s 16 all ,met at my fourth birthday Rin`s

mom, Sangos mom, and my mom was all best

my mom invited them and so we just hit it off.

A few years after

that our moms grew a sadly, my mom died 3

mouths ago i was staying with my grandpa but then my aunt had

to move in too soo i had to stay at a friends for remodeling. I didn't want

to be a bearden soo I stared a new job to pay for my school

towishin and i bought a tent to live in, and i`ve been living here for two

weeks now.

i go to Hoyt high school.i walked out of the tent.i still

go to school and i have to go now so ya!!!i walk away from the

tent. 'a house' i stared to run up to the white house with

green shutters.

.................................................................................in...the...house..............................................................................

"sesshoumaru get dressed you don't want to

be late for school do you?"a man in his twenty's with

short black hair in a low pony tail said as he walked back inside.

.......................................................................................outside.....................................................................................

As i got closer i noticed something on the two

foot porch . . . the 12 Chinese zodiac animals in an opened case

but the dog was missing.i hate being the cat it`s the worse animal to be.

I sat down next to the zodiac animals. Then as i was about to

pick up the cat i hared a deep roughed voice "um. . . hello do, you

need something??". I turned to see who said that and a man

about in his twenty's with short black hair in a low pony

tail talked out."OH . . .I'm sorry i didn't mean to intrude how rude

of me oh and my name is kagome higurashi" i said jumping up

strait and bowing over and over again till i was done talking.

"OH its fine dear kagome

my names Miroku Takashi but if you don't mind me asking

how'd you find yourself stumbling over here?" he asked. "OH

i live um, near uh, by." i steamed over my words "really i didn't think

anyone did oh and are you a student at hoyt high??" "ya i am. . . oh my god

what time is it i don't want to be late for school?"i ask vary worrly "let me see its

. . .7:25" "crap i ganna be late um, it was vary nice to meet you but ive got to leave

I'm sorry" i said as i turned to leave but a "hey" stopped me i tuned back around

and saw the one person i never thought id see out of school "sesshoumaru?"

he was wearing dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, red and black sketchers, and

a fully black zip up hoddie. "kagome what are you doing here?"he asked vary

confused "i live near by do, you um live here?" "ya i do and we should be leaving

school calls and you can walk with me if you want i don't mind?" "i`d love to!"

i shrieked

...................................................................at...school....................................................................

"kagome higurashi what were you doing

walking with sesshoumaru to school? now all those sesshoumaru crazy chicks.

will be after you and I'm ganna have to kick their butts if they don't leave you alone"

a vary mad sango said. "why did you walk with the_ `prince`_ anyway are you guys

like dating or something?" a vary happy rin asked "OH no, no no no no no no, no,"

i yalled though the i walked off to my next class. . .

..........................................................................lunch.............................................................................

at lunch the same thing happened but this time

i just told them what happened then they finally left it alone.

from then on out same old same. . . . .

..........................................................................back...at...the...tent......................................................................

i finally got home from school.

i finished my home work by3:30 "time for work" i said putting my work

close on. i work at the st. rigours hotel. . . . .

.............................................................................back...from...work.........................................................................

"ahhhhhhhhh, home sweet home" i said

as i fell on my bed mattress(A/N THIS IT A REALLY BIG TENT LOL) and snuggled

up with my big red comforter."water i want water" i said in a dizzy voice.


	2. finding out

..................................................................back...from...work......(9:30)..............................................................

"ahhhhhhhhh, home sweet home" i said

as i fell on my bed mattress(A/N THIS IT A REALLY BIG TENT LOL)

and snuggled up with my big red comforter."water i want water"

i said in dizzily voice.i slowly got up and crawled to the tent opening.

i unzippped the opening and crawled out. . . . . i looked up to see. . . . .

sesshoumaru, and Miroku.'oh my god what am i going to say crap, crap,

crap, crap, carp,' "ka-ka-ka"i looked back up to see miroku laughing.

then all a suden everthing went black (A/N EVEN THOUGHT IT

IS NIGHT)"kagome?" was the last thing i heard . . . . .

................................................................................later...on..........................................................................................

"uhhhh, my head?!" i blinked "are you ok"

"who said that"i almost spun my head all the way around be for

i saw who said that "sesshoumaru? where am i? what happened"

i qestioned the man by the door of room i was in. "you fainted

after we found you at your tent" he acted so normal about

the whole thing "ohh i can explan. . . .well you see . . ." i was cut

short when i heard " you don't need to explain yourself" "i know

but you deserve an explanation so" "get some rest first if you

insists telling me" and that was the end of the conversation.

....................................................................................waking...up........................................................................................

my eyes fluttered open "ahhh" i yarn "good morning

sleeping beauty"i tuned to see sesshoumaru in the door way of the

white room with just a bed witch i was lieing in.


	3. details

..................................................................back...from...work......(9:30)..............................................................

"ahhhhhhhhh, home sweet home" i said

as i fell on my bed mattress(A/N THIS IT A REALLY BIG TENT LOL)

and snuggled up with my big red comforter."water i want water"

i said in dizzily voice.i slowly got up and crawled to the tent opening.

i unzippped the opening and crawled out. . . . . i looked up to see. . . . .

sesshoumaru, and Miroku.'oh my god what am i going to say crap, crap,

crap, crap, carp,' "ka-ka-ka"i looked back up to see miroku laughing.

then all a suden everthing went black (A/N EVEN THOUGHT IT

IS NIGHT)"kagome?" was the last thing i heard . . . . .

................................................................................later...on..........................................................................................

"uhhhh, my head?!" i blinked "are you ok"

"who said that"i almost spun my head all the way around befor

i saw who said that "sesshoumaru? where am i? what happened"

i qestioned the man by the door of room i was in. "you fainted

after we found you at your tent" he acted soo normal about

the whole thing "ohh i can explan. . . .well you see . . ." i was cut

short when i heard " you don't need to explain yourself" "i know

but you deserve an explanation soo" "get some rest first if you

insist telling me" and that was the end of the conversation.

....................................................................................waking...up........................................................................................

my eyes fluttered open "ahhh" i yawned "good morning

sleeping beauty"i tuned to see sesshoumaru in the door way of the

white room with just a bed witch i was lieing in.

"sesshoumaru umm where am i???" i asked quietly i didn't really

think he heard. . ."in my house, how are you feeling" he

asked walking over to me in i white tee, and baggie blue

jeans.'wow he`s got really good hearing' "i`m fine

what happened i cant remember, all i remember is

getting home from work and then the rest is gone do u know

what happened???" "here we have some close for you get

dressed and then come down stairs" he said throwing

some close no me and the bed be for walking out.

(A/N YES SHE WAIRING CLOSE BUT THIR DIRTY)

.....................................................................down stairs.........................................................................

I walked down the blue carpited stairs in

a red ting top that said 'hello-good-bye' in dark blue letters

light blue jeans and a plain black i got down the

stairs i sall sesshoumaru and miroku setting on the couch in their

front room talking.I stood their for a minuet edmiering the view

of sesshoumaru then i tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

'OK kagome walk. . . now' i stared walking on my mental Que

When i got in there

sesshoumaru was staring at me 'oh god is there something

on my face?' i pretended i had to scrach my nose to see

but there was nothing."kagome you can come set down"

sesshoumaru offed gesturing trod the couch on the

other side of him "umm sure" i walked over to them .

"umm what happened could

someone tell me please?"i asked sitting down

"well. . ." miroku told me the story and i think the whole

time i was blushing."soo... could u tell us why you live in

a tent" sesshoumaru asked me "well. . about three or so

mouths ago my mom died in a car wreck soo i moved in with

my grandpa and then my aunt and uncle moved in too soo

my grandpa asked me if i could stay at a Friends till

the re-moldings done but i didn't want to be a burden

on anyone so instead i bought a tent and got a job and ive been

there for about two weeks now i`m soo sorry to appose on

you guys"i said sadly but with held tears.


End file.
